iDemigod? A Tribute to Steve Jobs
by Chiron's Apprentice 11
Summary: How does Steve Jobs find out he's a demigod? A 3-shot about his first encounter with a monster, his claiming, and finally, his last thoughts. A tribute to the greatest inventor for our age.


**A/N: A tribute to the Thomas Alva Edison of our generation. We are living in the future created by him. I would have like to say RIP to him, but I'm sure he'll never rest in peace. He might be teaching Hades how to use an iPhone in Elysium, for all we know!**

I woke up with a jolt. "_Just another one of those freakish nightmares_", I thought to myself. These were getting more common. My doctor had attributed this to my ADHD, but I knew that was not the case. Breaking my rally of thoughts, I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly brushed and took a bath.

I went outside and fumbled through my closet for my usual pair of Denims and my black turtleneck T-shirt. I fastened my watch around my wrist and looked at the time. _7:57. _Oh crap. I raced down the stairs, tripping over the last step, and made my way to the dining table to grab my bag, and hopefully, a quick breakfast.

"_Just another dull day of school"_, I thought to myself, as I closed the door behind me and walked towards the road. Little did I know that today was anything but. On my way to school, I met my friend Steve Wozniack. He was one of my only close friends, even though he was 5 years elder to me.

As we walked further, this really large dog trotted my past me. With his shiny coat, ruby eyes and an expression-less face, it looked more like a machine to me. Luckily, it didn't seem to notice me, and went on walking with a leisurely gait. My curiosity took the better of me, and I made the biggest mistake a man could ever possibly commit. I took a stone and hurled it towards the dog.

I watched in awe as the stone bounced harmlessly of the gold dog fur, but it was enough to catch the dog's attention. The dog swung his tail in anger as it turned towards us, giving me goosebumps. I was waiting for it to make a first move at me, but it just stood there staring. _"Shouldn't I be running away from it?"_, I brain thought, But my heart knew the answer, _"This is just another piece of technology created by us humans. Technology is our slave, not the other way round"_. After a long game of staring at each other, I was jolted back into my senses.

It was the dog which made the first move. It pounced on me with all its might. I watched in terror as its face inched closer mine by the milli-second. _"Please make it fast"_, I said to god as I saw the big claws of the dog dig into my chest pushed me hard on the hot tarmac. With its face inches near mine, I knew I was all but doomed. I had become technology's slave. All my hopes of creating a better world fizzled out of me. I saw all my dreams of conquering the world of technology shatter before me. "_I will never be able to show the people the benefits of technology"_, I thought to myself. "_I will never be able make anything out of my life"_. This thought shook me out of my moment of grievance. _"No! I will not succumb to technology. Rather, I will make it kiss my feet!"_.

This thought gave me the power to face the dog. I pushed the ugly robot with all the might that was left in me. I stood up and regained my balance. I felt like a new man. A more focused man. I looked straight the dog, thinking of a way to defeat it. My brain raced at the speed of 100 miles per second. After a few keen observations, I figured out that the only way of shutting this piece of junk up, was from the control panel. The only problem was that the control panel was located right underneath the dog, its belly to be more precise. There was no way I could turn the CP off without being shredded to meat pieces. Meat pieces! Yeah! This was probably the dumbest battle strategy ever, but I just hoped it would work for me.

I unloaded the contents of my backpack on the tarmac and fumbled through them. I finally found my snack, I beef hand-burger. I was saving this to eat it for lunch, but this piece of sandwich against my life was just a small sacrifice.

I prayed to God as I waited for dog/robot to get up. I could see the anger burning in his eyes as it regained its balance again and got ready to pounce on me. But soon after, the angry look in his eyes changed to hunger as his electronic nose caught a whiff of the beef sandwich. It drooled hungrily, which was pretty weird considering it was a robot. I just hoped he was hungry enough to forget about its hatred towards me. With all the might that was left in me, I threw the sandwich in the air, and being the metal head the dog was, he pounced for it. With a rather impressive mid-air catch, it landed heavily on the tarmac and right above me. He didn't notice me as he shredded the poor little sandwich into tiny pieces and then swallowed them in one gulp. This gave me enough time to break open his control panel and detach the green wire, making the dog shut down and fall backwards like a little puppy.

I let out a sigh of relief. Exhaustion took over me as my little heroic moment faded. I remember seeing the shocked face of my friend before passing out on the thought tarmac


End file.
